1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar panels/modules for generating electrical energy, and more particularly to mounting inserts used to mount photovoltaic panels/modules to flat and/or profiled (for example, S-shaped) roof surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional photovoltaic modules for generating electrical power for residences and businesses are often flat and are placed on a portion of a roof that is exposed to the sun. Historically, such modules were placed on structures erected on the roof to support and protect the modules. More recently, photovoltaic modules have become available that can be mounted directly on a flat or tilted roof. See, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0178428 A1 to Laaly et al., (the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference), which discloses a module that incorporates a roofing membrane into the module structure. The module is intended to be installed on a new roof or replacement roof with the membrane providing moisture protection for the underlying structure as well as providing electrical power.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,506,477; 7,509,775; 7,531,740; 7,557,291; and 8,186,111 to Flaherty, et al., the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose such photovoltaic modules for roof-top installation.
A problem with above mentioned direct-rooftop-attached crystalline silicon photovoltaic cell based solar modules is their installation tends to be unwieldy. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/454,226 (the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) describes installing such modules directly on the roofs of residential and/or commercial establishments using double stick tape. This tape is installed on the bottom surface of the module and is adhered directly to the top surface of the roof. This process improves installation time remarkably, and has found much favor in the marketplace. Nevertheless, as shown in FIG. 1, there may be voids 10, 12, 14, and 16 between the bottom surface of the solar module 18 and the top surfaces of the shingles 1, 2, 3, and 4. Thus, the double stick tape (DST) on the bottom surface of the module 18 may not provide as much attachment as may be desired. This problem may be exacerbated when the roof comprises a profiled, S-shaped roof tile, for example shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,111. In this case, the points of contact between the DST and the crests of the S-shaped tiles are even fewer. Thus, what is needed is a solar panel/module system that is quick and easy to install, and provides superior attachment to the roof surface.